


Pastel Notice

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Pastel Notice [1]
Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, Feminine Henry, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Henry Hart, Henry uses He/They pronouns, Other, Season 1 Episode 2, possible series, teens figuring things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Ray notices more than Henry realizes
Series: Pastel Notice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Pastel Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gender fluid and I love Henry danger but I haven't found any fics so far with any sort of representation for people like me in this fandom and thought I would try my hand at it. That being said I wanted to separate myself from the character so I'm writing Henry's self discovery very differently then how my own went down and plan to spread it over a few different fics in this new series. Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to read and review :)

When Ray first met Henry He thought he was just your average teenage boy, albeit a bit more affectionate than most boys his age but still. Then they went up against Toddler and Henrys eyes lingered on the soft pastels of the villain's lair as they made their exit, Ray begin to pay more attention to his new sidekick after that. It wasn't too difficult to collect Intel when Henry would often spend a bit of time in the man cave after one of their outings if he had the time. The first thing Ray noticed was how clean Henry was. Now some boys could be quite tidy, Ray himself didn't much appreciate mess but when he was young it was unavoidable. Henry didn't seem to have that problem as he always showed up well dressed and smelling of a surprisingly sweet shampoo.

Henry having good hygiene by itself was nothing to important but when Ray caught sight of his pink phone case something at the back of his mind buzzed. He knew some boys enjoyed pink, He owned a few pink polo shirts himself but Henry seemed to light up every time he looked at his phone. Ray initially thought he was texting one of his friends but one day he made his way across the room and glanced at the screen only to find it black and in sleep mode. Henry still had a smile on his face glancing at it though.

The next clue came when he overheard henry and his friend Jasper on the phone. Jasper was a loud talker and even sitting on the couch across the room he could hear the boy ask Henry if he was handsome. Henry much to Ray's surprise didn't miss a beat in replying.

" Japser, of course you are! you have those curls and they make you look so kind and approachable, not to mention your eyes are just the most unique shade of blue. They almost look green. ", He replied to his friend. 

Now Ray knew it was a new generation where toxic masculinity wasn't quite as rampant as back in his days but still he had never seen any of his childhood buddies complementing each other in such a sentimental way. Ray felt that buzzing in the back of his mind return but told himself things were different now and ignored it. Then the glass store got robbed.

He and henry were in the process of sweeping up the joint when Ray noticed Henry squatting down and looking closely at a few shards of glass. Ray propped his broom up against a counter and headed over.

" Whats up, kid? ", He asked.

Henry jumped so hard that had he not been wearing gloves Ray is sure he would have accidently cut himself. He quickly rebalanced and stood to face Ray.

" Uh.... nothing just um.... ", Henry stuttered and stopped before looking at the ground, One arm crossing over his chest to rub at the other.

" Kid, you okay? You know you can tell me if something's wrong? " Ray insisted, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder.

Henry glanced up at him and then seemed to think before whispering, " I was just looking at the glass. The Green color is really pretty, like sea foam. ".

Ray blinked but then looked down to the glass. It was a unique shade of green and Ray made note of it for future man cave renovations. Then he glanced back at Henry who was trying to watch Ray without Ray noticing.

" Huh, I hadn't noticed but it is nice. I'll have to remember to maybe work some sea foam color into the man cave. ", Ray replied and watched as Henry's smile grew to rival when he first revealed his superhero identity to the young boy. 

When Henry spotted the Sea foam colored vase with the daises in the middle of the mobile booth in the man cave on his next visit he gave Ray a soft smile before gently caressing the petals of the daisy. Ray smiled back before informing Henry of the latest threat to Swell-Veiw. Henry relaxed a lot after that, though Ray isn't sure the boy realized he had.

Ray watched closely over the next few days as small bits of pastel colors slowly made their way onto Henry's person. It started small with pastel pin shoelaces. The next day there was a tiny cream yellow plush gumball charm hanging from one of Henry's belt loops. The third day found a few pastel blue diamonds bedazzling Henry's Holo-Watch. The fourth Day rolled around and Ray was pretty sure he knew what was going on but he knew Henry had to come to him on his own time.

Then Henry came by one day while Ray was in the process of his ukulele lesson and Ray didn't think twice about removing the lay from around his shoulders and place it around Henry when he noticed the boy starring at it wantonly. Henry paused in the middle of his speech and looked down at the lay and then back at Ray with a look of dawning understanding on his face. The look morphed into one of worry and suddenly Ray really noticed how small the thirteen year old was. He quickly changed the subject to take pressure off the boy. 

Before long a week had passed and Ray has forgotten the lay incident. Henry comes by randomly without being beeped. Ray hears the elevator open and when he turns to greet the boy he is in a pastel pink and purple flannel that seems to be adorned with a bit of glitter. Ray's mouth tries to drop but he bites his tongue to avoid it not wanting to send the wrong message. 

" Hey kid, didn't know you were coming in today? ", Ray greets.

" I wanted to talk to you about something. ", Henry says as he walks closer to Ray.

" well, I'm all ears. ", Ray promises with a gentle smile.

" I don't really know where to start.... I think you've noticed some things. ", Henry trails off as he looks away.

" I have. ", Is all Ray says.

" I....don't always feel like a boy. ", Henry states.

" Oh? ", Ray encourages.

" But I don't feel like a girl all the time either. ", Henry continues. 

" Oh. " Ray whispers in confusion this time, He had thought Henry may be trans like his cousin Eliza.

" My friend Charlotte helped me do some research and we found the term Gender-fluid. It basically means my gender isn't a fixed point.... some days I feel more masculine... some days I want to wear or do things that most people consider more female. ", Henry finsihes.

" Oh! okay then. ", Rays says with a smile.

" Okay then? that's it? Aren't you going to lecture me or something? ", Henry huffs.

" Why would I? " Ray asks.

" Because its wrong, shameful, or because its not a real thing or because.. ", Henry starts to breathe heavy and Ray holds up both his hands in the universal sign of I mean no harm. 

" whoa there kid! just breathe okay? First there is never anything wrong or shameful about being who you are. And secondly if you say this is who you are then this is who you are, its real because you are real. Not to mention if you found information out there then there must be others like you right? " Ray asks but doesn't wait for an answer, " I'm never going to lecture you for being who you are kid. everyone deserves to be who they are. everyone has the right to be who they are. " Ray says, putting emphasis on the word right.

Henry opens his mouth to speak but a sob escapes. Ray flies to henry and takes the young kid into his arms for a hug. He rubs his hand soothingly along Henry's back until he wraps his arms around Ray in return and tilts his head up to look at Ray.

" Thank you. ", Henry whispers. 

" Of course, Kid. " Ray whispers back.

They hold each other for awhile longer before Henry pulls back to wipe his eyes. Ray watches him in case Henry needs another hug. Henry glances down at the ground again and Ray waits for whatever else the Kid needs to say.

" Charlotte has been helping me decide on what pronouns I'm comfortable with. ", Henry says.

Ray nods as he recalls Eliza coming out to them and requesting they address her as she/her, " Okay, and what are you comfortable with? " .

" I...um as of right now I like He/They. but I'm not sure I always will, this is still kind of new for me, I only told Charlotte about my feelings a few months before I met you. ", Henry explains.

" That's okay, your thirteen, no one expects you to have it all figured out. Most adults don't have everything figured out. I can use He/They as long as you're comfortable with them. Just let me know if that changes in the future. ", Ray assures.

Henry looks on the verge of tears again but then They wrap him up in another hug and Ray knows they're going to be ok.


End file.
